Visionary
by Abydos Jackson
Summary: Leliana spoke of a vision sent by the Maker...of falling into darkness into a world of despair and hopelessness. But what did she REALLY see...?


Visionary

The dream began as most dreams do….a mixture of the ordinary and bizarre; memories twisting into the unrecognisable. Leliana stirred in her sleep, a small smile making her lips twitch contentedly. She dreamed of Orlais, of the twisting spires and fine clothing. Of the floral scent of the flower markets and the glittering jewels of the noble ladies and courtesans.

Scattered images of people she had known danced fleetingly through her mind.

Mama. Lady Cecile. Marjolaine. Leliana frowned as the image of her former mentor appeared, soaring around her dream self menacingly. The older woman surged at Leliana causing the lay sister to pull back, even as she slept. Marjolaine's face loomed large in front of hers, a spiteful smile twisting the otherwise attractive features into something horrifying. Leliana felt icy fear surge through her…._she's found me! _Her heart fluttered like a frightened bird in her chest and she woke suddenly, half sitting, pulling the sheets to her chest.

Heart thumping, she drew in deep breaths, a small whimper escaping her as she tried to control her breathing. She buried her face in her hands and calmed herself, pushing her short hair back from her face and absently noticing that her forehead was sweaty.

She looked around her small room and watched as moonlit shadows danced around the whitewashed walls. Leliana shivered and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled a white robe from the back of the chair, draped it around herself and moved to the window.

Her bare feet padded across the cold floor and she shivered, drawing her robe closer around her body. _Fresh air will help_. She told herself. _Just a dream, no? Marjolaine has no idea where I am._ Reaching the window, she raised her arms to the shutters and pushed them open.

Leliana's senses were assaulted by the stench of rotting flesh. A hot and humid wind hit her in the face, throwing her hair back, a sense of fear and panic rocking her soul.

The darkness clutched at her, overwhelming her senses. Her stomach lurched, causing her to stagger forwards in dizzy shock and she reached out for walls that were no longer there.

Stumbling in the darkness Leliana finally fell to her knees and curled into a trembling ball. Horrified tears streamed down her face and every nerve in her body screamed at her to flee. The darkness closed about her, the heat and odour suffocating.

Leliana could feel evil all around her, flowing, oozing, crawling towards her in the dark. Hissing malevolence whispering her name, calling to her. _Maker help me. _Leliana stuttered, her lips and tongue numb with fear, but she managed to stammer_Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just... _

Her words brought forth subtle changes. A flickering light, like a single candle flame appeared on the horizon of her vision, and her name was whispered on the wind….this time a benevolent voice that seemed to drive the evil away and hold it at bay, generating a ring of peace and safety around her. Her panic faded slightly, allowing her to regain an element of composure and she stood hesitatingly, nervous of the wickedness she could still sense slamming itself against the invisible barrier the new presence had created.

She was drawn towards the fluttering flame hanging in the blackness before her, its light reflecting in her eyes. She tentatively reached out a hand towards it feeling warmth on her finger tips. The heat flowed through her arm and round her body, warming her soul and dispelling much of her fear. _What is this? _

Leliana's attention was drawn onwards. She realized there were shadows in the gloom, a barely perceptible light ahead of her, pulling her away from the impenetrable darkness behind. The flame moved ahead of her and walking with purpose now she moved onwards, feeling gravel and dirt under her bare feet. Each step took her further from her fear and she found her natural curiosity returning as she followed the flame dancing around her.

The air grew cold and she shivered uncontrollably, her light robes flowing around her as a wind whipped up, her hair flowing around her face. A grey peak rose before her, and she climbed, her flaming companion halting at the top, waiting...Leliana looked ahead into the murky gloom and dizziness threatened to overwhelm her as she perceived the whole of Thedas at her feet like a living map. Her gaze focused automatically on Orlais and she half stumbled as the world zoomed in, her vision blurring at the speed of the movement. She could see the towns and cities, the rolling landscapes and the sea.

She leaned forward, barely noticing as the chilly wind started to bring forth rain, light at first, then getting heavier. Leliana's gaze shifted to the Frostback mountains of Ferelden. She gasped as the flame left her, swooping low over the Korcari Wilds, casting its flickering light on a marching darkness emerging.

Leliana's eyes opened wide, her horror returning. Images before her of snarling, grotesque creatures, swarming over the dead and the dying, cleaving at the still living and the fleeing.

Her robes were soaking now, clinging to her body as the force of the wind threatened to push her backwards away from the edge. She watched helplessly as the darkness advanced, lightening and thunder making the air crackle with energy as a storm whirled around her. The darkness surged onwards, swelling and pulsing as it moved forever onwards, tainting everything it touched. Villages desecrated, cities vandalized, all life violated by an all consuming malevolence.

Leliana shed silent tears as she watched her world being destroyed. _Why are you showing me this?! _She mentally screamed at the flickering flame. _What can I possibly do? _She sank to her knees in the mire, wrapping her arms around herself and trembling uncontrollably, watching through her tears as the flame moved barely imperceptibly towards a small town just beyond the Korcari Wilds. Lothering.

The map zoomed in again….scrolling back through time to a point before the darkspawn invasion. Fighting back nausea at the sudden motion Leliana leaned forward. She could see the town gates, the Chantry buildings and the people...safe for the moment. She looked up at the flame, waiting for a sign and watched as it rose up high, darkness again descending, cloaking the world beneath her; the storm dissipating as if it had never been.

The flame grew…brighter and more brilliant and Leliana was forced to move back, squinting slightly. And then, peering slightly she noticed an object appearing beneath the flame, a single red rose, its petals unfolding gently, but with vicious bloodied thorns. The flower circled the flame and then moved back slightly as something else appeared.

A shield blazoned silver with a single black stripe dissecting diagonally. Andraste's sword of Mercy in one section and a vivid red griffin in the other. The griffin seemed to move, its wings beating and its mouth open in a roar. The shield moved to the rose and moved around it as if in loving orbit.

A form flying swiftly towards the light. A raven as black as the midnight sky but with glittering amber eyes. It flew in a regal arc, ensuring the rose and shield stayed in view, but remaining to one side, aloof and proud. It cawed confidently and preened its midnight feathers.

Leliana frowned in confusion as more images appeared. A Greatsword, a weathered book, a pair of daggers and a broken anvil. They moved in a complex dance around each other and Leliana felt hope stir deep within her. She moved closer, standing at the centre of the rotating symbols and raised her arms high…she wanted to touch them, to be a part of the dance, but the harder she tried the further away they fluttered, always just out of reach.

Away they flew, fading into the gloom, the flame circling her once, before joining them…leaving her alone in the dark….and then the ground dropped away, and screaming, Leliana fell into the darkness.

X

X

X

My heartfelt and sincere thanks to Setrus for holding my hand through the process ;-)


End file.
